Hauntings
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: The Shadow Cats, The Sorceresses, The Bladebreakers, and The Demolition Boys stumble upon a house, unknowinly awakening spirits that wished to stay unknown...
1. Ch 1

Kit: Well, here's a new story that I came up with today. It's going to be scary. And, I can be scary when I want to...hehe

Kai: Oh, God help us. She's ging to try to scare us with pink bunny plushies...[snicker]

Tala: Hey, be nice to Kitten, Kai. She worked hard on this story for a few hours, reading over it and making sure it was how she wanted. She put hard work into this.

Kit: Thanks for standing up for me, Wolfie.

Tala: No prob. So, now that that's over, can I do the disclaimer?

Kit: Have at it!

Tala: Kit doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters, but she came up with all The Shadow Cats, The Sorceresses, the bit-beasts those teams use, the ppl on the teams, and the team names, as well as the bit-beast names, so no sueing!

Kit: Many thanks! K, on with the story!

* * *

"I don't like this..." murmured Rayne as she carefully pushed open the door of the building with the toe of her sandal.  
  
"What? Is Kitty scared?" teased Tala with a snicker. The other Demolition Boys joined in on his silent laughter, all of them enjoying tormenting the young female neko-jin.  
  
Rayne turned to the red-haired boy, hissing at him," Shut it, Wolf Boy." she hissed disapprovingly as she and her team, The Shadow Cats, entered the abandoned mansion.  
  
The Shadow Cats, The Bladebreakers, The Demolition Boys, and The Sorceresses had been on the same BBA bus together. The Shaodw Cats and The Sorceresses were the only girls in the group, making it an even nine for both boys and girls.  
  
Rayne was the captain of the Shadow Cats, and had the bit-beast Panthra, which was a Black Panther that controlled darkness. Rayne wore a black tight-fitting tank-top, with black hip-hugger flare jeans, and black high-heeled sandals. A blood red sash was tied around her waist, and an amythest bandana was tied over the top of her head, holding her hair down and making the blood red bangs that framed her face stick out. The rest of Rayne's hair reached her ankles, and was a raven-ebony black. Her eyes were a glimmering ruby-amythest.  
  
Kit was another member of The Shadow Cats, with long violet hair and glistening hazel eyes. Her bit-beast was Linara, the Lioness of light. Kit wore a light blue halter-top, with a blue jean short skirt, and blue denim boots. A blue scarf was tied around her neck, and waved around her as if it possessed it's own mind.   
  
Kayori was the third member of The Shadow Cats, with shoulder-length brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt, with regular jeans, and greed sandals. A dark green bandana was tied around her neck, a necklace hidden within it's thick folds. Her bit-beast was Cheetra, the Cheetah of water.  
  
Taryn was the next of the group, with long hip-length fiery red hair, and glittering ice-blue eyes, Her bit-beast was Monara, the Mountain Lioness of fire. She wore a red tank-top, with red jeans, and red boots. A blood red bandana held her hair down atop her head.  
  
Tanya was the last member of The Shadow Cats, with midback-length dark blue hair, and denim-colored eyes. Her bit-beast was Minra, the Tigress of Air. She wore a dark blue halter-top, with a denim skirt, and denim boots. An indigo ribbon tied her hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
Saphira was the leader of The Sorceresses, with long light blue hair and icy lilac eyes. Her bit-beast was Morgan Le Fay, a rather large winged horse that had power of ice. Saphira wore a dark blue tank-top, with dark blue jeans, and indigo sandals. A dark blue rose was tucked into her hair.  
  
Meilin was the third member of The Sorceresses, with long black hair and relaxed ruby eyes. Her bit-beast was Morgana, a small phoenix with power of darkness. Meilin wore a long-sleeved Chinese shirt that was red and black, a red and black short skirt, and sandals of the same color as her clothes. An ebony rose was stuck through the ponytail she ahd her hair in.  
  
Lorana was another member, with strawberry-blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her bit-beast was Mangora, a large Manticore with power over fire. Lorana was dressed in a redish-pink dress that went to her knees and red sandals. A blood red rose was tucked just atop her ear, pushing through her bangs.  
  
Last -but not least- was Mortisha, with auburn hair and hazel eyes, Her bit-beast was Medusa, a large Cobra with power over water. Mortisha wore a black tube top, black short skirt, and black sandals. A light blue, but not ice blue, rose was stuck into her ponytail.  
  
"This place is creepy..." mumbled Mortisha as she stepped inside of the huge mansion after The Shadow Cats.  
  
Bryan smirked," Yeah, about as creepy as you being named after the lady in the Addams Family." this got a wave of laughter from all the Demo. Boys, while everyone else glared at them.  
  
Kit sighed as she turned from where she stood next to Saphira," Bryan, remember that time in the abbey when Tala and I scared the ever-living daylights out of you? Don't make me do a recreation of it." she growled and Bryan shivered at the annoyance in the girl's clever tone.  
  
Saphira sighed, already tired of all the fighting," Will all of you just stop fighting for a minute. I think I heard something..." she trailed off as a flash of lightning illuminated the building for a split second.  
  
Sure enough, a high-pitched wail sounded throughout the mansion, and immediately, all the girls grabbed the boy they were closest to.  
  
Rayne backed into Kai's arms, and he closed tham around her securely, both looking around to try to figure out what the noise was.  
  
Kit jumped and grabbed Tala's arm, closing her eyes in fear." What was that?" she asked in a frightened voice.  
  
Mortisha backed up, landing herself in Bryan's arms, which he closed around her stomach.  
  
Meilin yelped, jumping back and running to Rei, who hugged her to him, looking around with a mildly worried look.  
  
Saphira gasped and backed up into Spencer's arms, looking around with a look that read between fear and worry.  
  
Lorana 'epped' and grabbed hold of Ian's arm, wincing as another wail ripped through the silence of the house.  
  
Kayori gulped quietly and backed up into Tyson, who looked either mildly frightened or very terrified.  
  
Taryn looked around as she accidently backed into Max, who looked just about as scared as she felt.  
  
Tanya jumped as she accidently walked backwards into Kenny, who was looking around in fear.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU THIS PLACE WAS WEIRD, BUT DID YOU LISTEN, NO!!!" the girls all yelled at the same time, glaring at the boys, who were swaetdropping silently.

* * *

Kit: Ok, that's the end of the first chapter! 

Tala: Oh, creepy!

Bryan: Yeah, but I liked the part where the girls grabbed us...

All Girls: Don't get used to it...We only did it because it was in the script...

Kit: [rolls eyes] Oh, brother....Well, I must be going! Read and Review!

Tala: Aww, Kitten! I wanted to say that!

Kit: You can say it in the next chapter, I have to go!


	2. Ch 2

Kit: Ok, next chapppie, folks! Enjoy!  
  
Kai: Oh, yes. Get scared beyond imagination. (notice the sarcasm)  
  
Kit: Getting scared isn't supposed to come yet, Kai. It comes after the suspese and such.  
  
Tala: [rolls eyes] Disclaimer, since no one esle will do it. Kitten doesn't own Beyblade. But, she made up The Sorceresses, The Shadow Cats, and everything about those teams. So, no sueing!  
  
Kit: Thanks, Wolfie! Now, on with the story!

* * *

As of now, they were all crammed into a huge room that they had just randomly found after they had gotten freaked out by the wailing in the abandoned mansion.  
  
Rayne glared at Tala, "I told you something about this place didn't seem right, but did you listen to my warnings? No, you just mocked me!"  
  
Tala held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I don't believe in ghosts! That was just the wind!"  
  
Kit looked at him from her seat next to him, "Oh, really? Then, why were you freaking out so bad if it was just the WIND?!" she glared at him and crossed her arms over her stomach.  
  
Tala blinked and gulped," Ummm...Since, ya'll were freaking out, I **ACTED** like I was freaked out so none of you would be embarrassed! Yeah, that's it!" he said with a feeble nod, hoping they would believe his excuse.  
  
Saphira rolled her eyes and glared at him, along with Rayne and Kit, " Uh-huh. Tala, your lying tag is showing from here." they all said simultaniously, and smirked at eachother.  
  
Kayori sighed, " All of you stop fighting. We'll get out of this creep palace alot faster if we work together." she said with a level-headed glare at Kit and Rayne.  
  
Mortisha blinked and looked up, her eyes traveling across the ceiling, " Well, we need to find some rooms that we feel comfortable in, since the bus broke down and we can't very well stay in this room all night." she paused to motion to the room around her, "It's just to small to fit all of us in it."  
  
Taryn blinked and nodded, " Yeah, but I have a proposition to make. Since, most boys think that we girls are _weaker _and more capable of getting the _ever-loving crap_ scared out of us, I vote that each of us has a '_brave man_' to save us from the '_perils_' that inhabit this house." she smirked to herself as the boys glanced to eachother and gulped not to quietly.  
  
Tanya smirked, catching onto her friend's idea," Yes, a _superb_ idea. Well, girls, up and let the boys choose which one they want to take care of." she said as all the girls stood from their spots and huddled into the middle of the room, watching the boys expectantly.  
  
Tala was the first to decide, and walked quickly forward, closing his hand around Kit's arm and pulling her back to his seat. Then, came Kai, who grabbed Rayne'd hand and dragged her back to their previous seat. Rei was next, and he grabbed the sleeve of Meilin's shirt and pulled her to where they sat. Bryan was next, and he hesitantly wrapped his hand around Mortisha's, proceeding to pull her over to the chair that had been deemed his only minutes before. Tyson just walked up, grabbed Kayori's arm, and pulled her over to where they had been seated. Ian grabbed Lorana as Spencer pulled Saphira toward him. Max pulled Taryn back to him as Kenny grabbed Tanya.  
  
Rayne smirked as she stepped momentarily from Kai's embrace, " Well, now that they've chosen, we need to go look for rooms, but we WON'T split up. Everytime we split up, something bad happens."  
  
Taryn rolled her eyes, " That's only in movies, Rayne-san. It couldn't possibly happen in real life." she said to her friend with a shake of her head.  
  
A large anime-vein sprouted on Rayne's fore-head, " I seem to remember you saying that the last time we were stuck in a situation like this, and what happened?! **WE ENDED UP BEING CHASED AROUND THE HOUSE ALL NIGHT AND SCREAMING OUR HEADS OFF!"** her voice was loud and annoyed, and they all supposed that if the house wasn't old and able to protect itself from such assaults, that the windows would have shattered from the shrill tone of her voice.  
  
Tala sighed and looked at Kit for help, " Alright, alright! We won't split up until we've found our rooms! They will ALL be on the same wing of the house so, if one of us, or two, ends up running down the hall with a chain-rattling zombie with a chainsaw coming after us, we can out number said chainsaw-weilding zombie and kick it's undead ass." she growled, and most were surprised that she had the nerve to curse, which she usually didn't.  
  
Bryan sweatdropped at Kit's 'lecture', " Yes, I like her idea. I doubt that any of us want to wake up to a dead guy trying to kill us." he said and got agreeing nods from all the others.  
  
Mortisha nodded, " Ok, it's decided. Let's see if that screaming-thingie is gone." with that, she grabbed Bryan's arm and proceeded to drag him towards the door, as did all the other girls.  
  
Rayne stopped right in front of the door, then turned to Kai, " Ok, you're the manly-man, you go first." she said as she walked behind him and pushed him to the door.  
  
Kai smirked knowingly, and did a double-back, walking behind Rayne and pushing her, " No, I insist. Ladies first." he said and nearly tripped as she walked behind him with a smirk and a giggle.  
  
Rayne pushed him again, " Yes, I agree. _Ladies_ first" and with that said, she pushed Kai through the door and into the hall.  
  
All the others followed, rolling their eyes and sweatdropping at the two fighting friends.

* * *

Kit: Ok, second chappie to _Hauntings_. Hope ya liked it!  
  
Tala: Yep. Kitten's going to be a bit funny on the first few chappies, but she's working up the suspense to get it even scarier at the end. Every good author does that.  
  
Kit: I think they know what I'm doing, Wolfie. Everyone who's seen a good horro film knows how a scary story works.  
  
Tala: [rolls eyes] Whatever, Kitten. R & R! 


End file.
